1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to streaming applications, and more specifically relates to cloning one or more operators in a streaming application to a virtual machine, and providing a buffer in the virtual machine to assure no data loss occurs when a failure occurs in the streaming application.
2. Background Art
Streaming applications are known in the art, and typically include multiple operators coupled together in a flow graph that process streaming data in near real-time. An operator typically takes in streaming data in the form of data tuples, operates on the data tuples in some fashion, and outputs the processed data tuples to the next operator. Streaming applications are becoming more common due to the high performance that can be achieved from near real-time processing of streaming data.
Some parts of a streaming application may be more critical than others. When a critical portion of a streaming application fails, data loss results, which is unacceptable in many applications.